1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to life-saving devices, in general, and to an improved life-saving device, in particular, which includes a unique and improved design of the flotation device together with straps and hardware accessories which enhance the operation thereof. 2. Prior Art.
There are many life-saving devices known in art. The most familiar is, of course, the life-saving ring which is comprised of a suitable flotation material such as wood, Kapok or the like. Typically, these rings or life-preservers are in the form of an annulus which are adapted to be thrown to a person who is in imminent danger in a water environment such as a swimming pools, oceans, rivers, or the like.
One of the difficulties with the conventional ring buoys is that in order to make them readily throwable, they are of relatively small size wherein many individuals cannot physically fit within the confines of the hole in the "doughnut". Consequently, most persons attempt to grasp the life-preserver by slipping an arm therethrough. This is, of course, not very advantageous inasmuch as the life-preserver tends to be displaced and go beneath the surface, causing the person to become concerned to the point of panic.
In a similar fashion, most of the ring buoys which are currently available on the market tend to be relatively rigid or hard. Consequently, there is a significant danger of causing more harm than good by an extremely accurate toss of the buoy which strikes the struggling person and causes them to lose consciousness or be otherwise injured.
In some cases, a line is affixed to the outer circumference of these ring buoys which permits one or more persons to grasp the life buoy in an attempt at a flotation arrangement. This is somewhat better than the situation wherein the line is omitted, especially if the buoy is fabricated of a material which becomes slippery when wet.
Life jackets or life vests are also known in the art. These jackets can be of the inflatable type or those filled with a flotation material such as (old version) Kapok, or the like. These vests usually are adapted to be worn around the torso of a person in need thereof.
Typically, life vests are used in situations wherein the vest can be donned prior to the emergency situation, or at least prior to entering the water.
In the event that the vest must be donned after the person is in the water, the configuration of the vest becomes extremely cumbersome and complex and may cause great consternation to the intended user. Moreover, many life vests include numerous belts and buckles (or inflation devices) which must be operated by the wearer thereof after donning the life vest. Moreover, these belts and buckles may also have to be unfastened prior to putting the vest on.
Moreover, many of the vests include inappropriate distribution of the flotation material so that the wearer of the vest tends to be pitched forward, especially if the person becomes unconscious, whereupon the vest actually creates an unsafe and hazardous condition.
There are also known in the art life saving devices referred to, generally, as slings. These devices are in the nature of an elongated strip or device of a generally flotable material. The sling may comprise one elongated section or number of sections which are joined together in an articulated form. The concept involved with the sling is to place the sling in the water near the person who needs it, who will then slip the sling over his body and under his arms, whereupon the sling is then drawn into the rescue area and the victim is hauled to safety. However, this arrangement frequently is unsuccessful in that the victim may slip through the sling if it is relatively large. Conversely, the victim may be hauled aboard a rescue craft, for example, by means of the sling which tends to cause the victim to be bashed against the side of the vehicle, whereupon other injuries are suffered.
Likewise, the sling tends to place the flotation material under the arms, with little or no flotation material at the back of the victim. However, the closure arrangement at the front of the typical sling does not place sufficient flotation in close proximity to the front of the person. Thus, the victim will tend to be pitched forward, face down, into the water which is an undesirable situation. In any event, the sling is not adequate to maintain the face of the victim out of the water.
The so-called horseshoe-buoy has similar deficiencies. That is, the size and shape of the inner opening space usually will not accomodate the torso of someone other than a small child. Also, the amount of flotation at the back of the bouy, together with the gap in the flotation at the front, tends to pitch the wearer forward, face down in the water.
Reference is herewith made to the co-pending design patent application entitled Life Preserver, bearing Ser. No. 804,090, filed on Dec. 3, 1985 in the name of Robert R. Foresman, the instant inventor.